An intersectional lattice structure is conventionally used for reinforcing materials of public works, construction structures and so forth.
In order for making an intersectional lattice structure of heavy-duty material, it is preliminarily required to wave the material in a regular pattern. Although it has conventionally been accomplished by up and down movements of a heald, the conventional weft inserting weaving machines such as a projectile weaving machine and a shuttle weaving machine had difficulties in employing the heavy-duty weft material. Further, the products of the conventional weaving machines are limited in weft-directional width.
Accordingly, the present inventors have endeavored to develop the present weaving machine capable of weaving a wide lattice structure for industrial purposes, wherein the weft-directional width of the product is theoretically unlimited by increasing the number of rows of unit blocks and a plural number of heavy-duty wefts are simultaneously inserted.
101: lattice woven structure
201: unit block, 202: rectangular grooves, 202a: warp-directional groove, 202b: weft-directional groove, 203 block arraying device, 203a: upper plate, 203b: lower plate, 204: combining groove,
301: warp creel, 302: weft creel, 303: warp, 304: weft,
401: tension controlling guide, 402: weft supplying roller, 403: guide groove, 404: warp distributing roller,
501: contacting point,
601: transfer motor, 602: transfer crank, 603: transfer rod, 604: weft inserting motor, 605: belt, 606: shearing motor, 607: shearing crank, 608: shearing blade, 609: weft sensor,
701: take-up motor, 702: take-up roller